<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You Promised Me by SneakABeer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26329348">You Promised Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SneakABeer/pseuds/SneakABeer'>SneakABeer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Wicked Years Series - Gregory Maguire, Wicked - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Death, Don't Examine This Too Closely, F/M, Grief, How Do I Tag, I'd Consider This Canon, Malky(Wicked Years) is mentioned, My First Work in This Fandom, Past Character Death, bookverse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:01:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>662</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26329348</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SneakABeer/pseuds/SneakABeer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A version of how Elphaba reacted to Fiyero's death in the book-verse. Short and angsty(hopefully lmao) I don't completely remember the book-verse but I tried my best.</p>
<p>She blamed the damn tears that refused to spill that she could not see him reassuring her, but deep within herself, she knew it was too late. He was gone and she could do nothing about it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Elphaba Thropp/Fiyero Tigelaar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You Promised Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>DISCLAIMER: This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the book and musical Wicked: The Life and Times of the Wicked Witch of the West. I do not own any of the characters (sadly) and no copyright infringement is intended. Thank you.</p>
<p>I haven't been very productive and math is killing me but here's a short, sweet, and unedited Fiyeraba fic that I pulled out my ass at midnight. I always appreciate criticism :) Have fun and have a nice day/night</p>
<p>September 25, 2020 - I finally edited this! I tried my best and all mistakes are still mine</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The hooded figure hobbled home, trembling with self-loathing, ashamed of her failure. She had failed her one task just because of some bratty children. Unlocking the door, she called for the cat drearily, hoping for some company to assure her that she was worthy of attention. In truth, she didn’t like people who befriended others just to satisfy their own worries, but she really needed it right then. ‘That’s what they all say.’ she scoffed despite herself.</p>
<p>“Malky. Malky, miaow miaow.” She called tiredly, waiting for the small white cat to appear by the window. No one came. Sighing in defeat, she climbed the stairs, not even bothering to avoid the mouse turds that littered the floor. </p>
<p>Fiyero had probably gone back to his wife Sarima for Lurlinamous, so hopefully, she’d be able to see him later. She promised herself that she’d love without needing him, but it was too late now. She had failed as she felt the dull ache in her heart, already missing him. Upon walking into her room, she smelled the faint smell of blood even though her senses were numbed by the aching cold. She froze and tilted her head, staring at the body on the floor and wondering how he had gotten there. </p>
<p>Approaching it, she turned him over, the blood staining her frail green hands as she stared at the corpse in horror. She knelt down and grabbed his cold hands, caressing his palm with her thumb, as the blood-soaked into her long black skirt.</p>
<p>“Fiyero…” She whimpered, her voice a breathy whisper as she stared into his lifeless brown eyes, remembering how they stared at her, not out of disgust but out of love for the first time. Her fingers shook as she dropped his limp hand to the ground. Blood trickled out of his mouth in a small constant stream, making it clear that he had been hit by someone. She squeezed her eyes shut as tight as she possibly could and felt a flicker of the emotion that she had numbed for a long time. She had numbed it many years ago to protect herself from harm’s wrath, but upon feeling the small stream trickling back, she knew the dam would burst at any moment, and this time she would drown in it. Years of suppressed pain and longing bloomed in her chest, festering the deep hole within her, taunting her with her failures and losses. She only wished that it would stop and that everything could go back to the way it was.</p>
<p>“You promised me… You promised me that you would be safe.” She whispered, opening her eyes again. Her vision was blurry, and she couldn’t see the comforting smile that he had always given her when they were together. She blamed the damn tears that refused to spill that she could not see him reassuring her, but deep within herself, she knew it was too late. He was gone, and she could do nothing about it.</p>
<p>For the first time in months, she let her tears pour, allowing them to cascade down her emerald cheeks and graze her sharp features as she dropped to her knees, utterly defeated for the first time in her life. They burned her face, and though she knew that they wouldn’t leave a physical scar, they’d always stay there as a memory of how the world had hurt her. Whenever she’d see a happy couple, she’d remember Fiyero, his dark lips on her throat, his calloused hands roaming her bare skin, but most importantly, the care and affection in his eyes. But then she’d be cruelly reminded by his limp corpse on the ground that she had lost everything that mattered.</p>
<p>Overtaken by grief and shock, she curled up on the cold ground and let the suffocating dreamless oblivion grasp her mind as everything faded to black. Not even the Lurlinamous snow could dull her heartache as she realized that she was alone, <i>again.</i></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope that was okay! Again, I appreciate all criticism and I'm trying to write more– but I'm kinda failing lol</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>